GWEVIN ALL THE WAY WILL WE EVER BE ALONE?
by Nessie and Jake 4eva
Summary: Gwen and Kevin FINALLY go on that date... even though Kevin doesn't like the idea... so he invites Ben to tag along. When Gwen FINALLY gets some alone time with Kevin- something gets in their way...but what?


**HEY!!!!!!! TO ALL OF YOU THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC- THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO GWEVIN FINALLY HOOK UP AN ACTION FILLED ROMANCE... AND IS WAY LONGER AND HAS MORE CONTENT!!!!!!**

_**Disclaimer:** Gwen uses her manna and picks me up, her eyes a glowing pink and she angrily yells, "ADMIT IT!!! NOW!!!!!!! OR ELSE I WILL UNLEASH MY AWESOME ANODITE POWERS ON YOU!!! TELL THEM YOU DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR ITS CHARACTERS... TELL THEM!!!!"_

_"You did it for me, and they already know... duh, Tennyson." I shriek in a small voice._

_HAHA!!_

_**GWEN POV: !!!!!!!!**_

"OMG!!!" I shout and scream as I rummage through my closet.

"I'm going on a date with the hottest guy in an hour... and I don't have a thing to wear!!!!"

I throw out all my clothes, all very boring. Nothing hot or fashionable...

C'mon... what should I expect? All I wear are old fashioned things, and when I actually wear something normal its tomboyish!!

But then I remember and smile.

I use my manna to reach out for a parcel on the very top shelf of my closet. I open it and remember that Julie got this outfit for my birthday.

I promised myself I'd never wear it... until now.

I took out the bold, black stillettos Julie had gotten for me. They were shiny and looked brand new... oh, and very high.

I reached out for the shiny green boobtube and crop leather jacket she'd also gotten me. They both looked like they'd sit extra tight on me- better wear a good bra.

And last but not least- the cute black mini she'd gotten for me.

I've never worn clothes like this before- but I had to give it a shot.

I hoisted on the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but just say... WOW.

I ruffle my hair a bit- Julie had told me that ruffled hair turns a guy on...

and put on a pair of black studs.

I glance at my watch- Kevins going to pick me up soon.

Thank goodness Dad isn't here because he'd flip if he saw what I was wearing.

I also didn't want to take chances with mom so I decided to go out the window.

_HOOT HOOT_

**_Kevins POV- 2. Damn, get us a room!!_**

Gwen got into the car and smiled as she greeted me.

"Hey, Gwen."

I couldn't stop staring at her body- it was so hot in the clothes she was wearing.

"So are you excited for our date?"

"For the last time its not a date-"

"But you like me, we're going to the movies... alone and I got all dressed up for you. What else do you call it?" She asked me rolling her eyes at my remark.

_Or dressed down _I said to myself and smiled.

"Just admit that we're going out..." Gwen looked at me, raising her eyebrow.

"it won't be, if I make Ben tag along." I smile, devilishly.

"You wouldn't..." Gwen gasps.

"We're already here." I smile

"Then I'll call Julie-" hoping to turn it into a double date

"She's out of town, remember?"

"Oh yeah-" She frowns.

***

"So, are we going to watch Zombies in my underwear drawer or The 13th friday XXX?" Ben asks, annoyingly in the backseat.

"I wanted to watch chocolate kisses..." Gwen mutters.

"Its too romantic for me..." I say as we drive into the mall parking lot.

Gwen looks at me with disapoitment but then grins, "Ben- order as much to drink as you like- its on me."

I widen my eyes, oh well her plans to seduce me didn't bother me- I'll actually enjoy it.

***

Three quarters into _The Denali Coven: A hidden story_, (A spin off from the twilight Saga) Ben is snoring and drooling next to me- these vampire romances bore me but sure captured Gwens attention- alot.

When she noticed that Ben was sleeping, and I was well on my way- she grinned and bit her lip.

"Kevin-" Her soft angelic voice was sweet but seductive.

"Yeah-" I asked.

She used her anodite powers to reel me closer and she lifted up her armrest to sit on my lap.

"Isn't this movie romantic?" She sighed.

But we were at the part where Tanya was fighting off Jacob in the snowy hills of alaska... nothing romantic about a werewolf and vampire fight.

She let her fingers creep up the back of my my neck -lucky we were in the back row and no one else was.

She batted her eyelashes, and I couldn't resist... I liked her so much.

Our lips were millimetres apart and we were in the moment-

Ben interrupted me with one loud out of sequence snore.

We both chuckled softly but then Gwen got more serious.

"Kevin Levin, I love you." She said softly.

Those words made me skip a heartbeat, it made my mind race and my insides flipped out.

I caressed her cheek.

"Now its your turn." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Tell me how YOU feel."

"Can't I just SHOW you?" I asked.

She thought about it... "No, tell THEN show."

"Fine... I love you too."

She smiled , gripped my hand and kissed me passionately.

It was really intense... and for once, Gwen relaxed. The ways she kissed me was amazing... intense and her tongue traced my lips wanting to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth with pleasure and she explored it with excitement, and I decided to kiss her back with twice the passion she was giving me. I grazed her ear and she started kissing the nape of my neck. As we were in that warm and loving embrace- nothing else mattered.

Ben awoke without us noticing and frightened us when he said, "Woah-damn, you guys should get a room. You're more interesting than the movie..."

That startled us and we broke apart both gasping for air. I opened my mouth for a snappy comeback- but I didn't know what to say.

"Ben-" Gwen was annoyed, "Go home."

"It would be my pleasure- this movie sucks, and I don't want to watch you guys making out- but one problem... you're my ride home."

We both groaned.

***

**GWENS POV**

After we dropped Ben off, Kevin rode to his house. It was 5am now, and I still had 4 hours till my curfew, I dreamt of him carrying me romantically into his lounge and make the most of the time we had- but no, he decided to WORK ON HIS CAR!!!

"Sometimes I think you love that thing more than me..." I look at him angrily, as I drop my bag and enter the garage again.

"Hey... no fair." He says, wiping the grease off some car part. "Hand me the crobar..."

But I grab him with manna and kiss him with passion.

"G..gwen..."

I pause.

"Not now... you don't want to be with someone like me..." He looks at me with his brown eyes.

"Kevin... yes I do, now please..."

"Gwen... are you sure?"

"Ofcourse." I sigh at him.

I fly him into the lounge and throw him onto the couch below us. I land onto his chest and start kissing him with a fire.

I began to nibble down his colarbone and trace his biceps with my lips.

I start to kiss his 6 Pack and then he stops me.

"Gwen... how far are you willing to go?"

"As far as you let me."

"Its going to be a _long _evening." He sighs and clutches my hair and kisses me with deep passion.

But then something crashes through our window.

We both gasp.


End file.
